Una distinta confesión
by Lola300
Summary: Su corazón latía con rapidez y sus manos temblaban al sentir que él se acercaba ¿Será que algún día su sentimientos podrán ser correspondidos?


**Estos personajes no me pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto**

Este fanfic tenia que entregarlo en el concurso de dabbles en un foro, pero como siempre, nunca puedo entregar a tiempo un trabajo de este tipo ;w;

El reto era hacer un dabble donde Sasuke se le confiese a Karin. Si, si, ya sé, muy Ooc, pero un reto es un reto y la idea era hacerlo lo más creíble posible XD

Este fanfic se lo dedico a mi imooto **Kurai_Tamashi**, porque no tenia ni idea de qué se trataría el dabble XD y ella me dijo el ambiente, y me gustó. También a **Nekomura ** del foro NC, ya que sin el concurso, nunca escribiría de esta pareja XD -soymásamantedelyaoi-, pero también por disculparme al no entregarlo a tiempo ;w;

¿Y por qué no? También a todos los fans de esta pareja C:

Este fanfic está registrado en_** Safe Creative**_. Cuidado con un plagio, porque lo pasarán mal =W=

* * *

**Una distinta confesión**

Siente como su corazón va a explotar y sus palpitaciones van más rápido de lo normal; sus manos tiemblan con nerviosismo a sentir como ese chico de piel blanca y ojos negro tan penetrante, la mira por pocos segundos; el olor natural que siente ella cada vez que está con él, le parece muy delicioso; los labios de ella son mordidos por sus propios dientes al detallar los de él, y teniendo el impulso de... besarlo.

Pero no… Ella no permite mostrar sus sentimientos hacia el chico en frente de nadie.

—_¡Sasuke-kun! _—gritaban un grupo de chicas al lado de la tarima, donde tocaban un grupo de rock. Sasuke solamente las ignoraba.

Se encontraban en la fiesta de graduación. Una noche donde los estudiantes estaban comiendo, conversando y bailando con sus respectivas parejas de baile y celebrando su gran felicidad por haber pasado la preparatoria. Solamente, una mujer estaba al lado del Uchiha; Karin miraba de reojo, como él tomaba una bebida gaseosa con sus otros compañeros de mesa: Suigetsu y Juugo.

El albino, miró como las chicas de la tarima aun llamaban al _galán del colegio_.

—Vaya, aun estas solicitado, Sasuke. —comentó Suigetsu con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Sus hormonas están alborotadas. —habló Karin en seguida por ese comentario que no le gustó.

—No hables mucho, Karin. Mira que tú también tienes _esa edad_ y se te pueden alborotar las hormonas como a ellas.

—¡¿Qué dijiste, Suigetsu? —Karin lo tomó por la camiseta y le acercó su puño, en la cara.

—Es la verdad…

—Hm… Eso no me importa. —dijo ignorando los comentarios de sus compañeros con respecto a las chicas. Se levantó de la mesa y miró de reojo por unos segundos a Karin. Está lo percató y se sonrojó, pero luego reaccionó y volteó su rostro, actuando con desprecio. Luego, este miró hacia el frente, y caminó hacia el público donde se perdió a la vista de todos. Suigetsu miró hacia donde estaba la pelirroja como hacia un puchero.

—Karin…—llamó. —Se nota que te gusta Sasuke. —comentó sarcásticamente haciendo que la nombrada se sonrojara.

—¡¿D-De qué estas hablando, idiota? —se exaltó la chica por el comentario, acomodando sus lentes.

—Te daré un consejo… —Suigetsu tomó un sorbo antes de seguir hablando. —No te ilusiones. Sasuke no se fijará en ti —el albino tomó un sorbo refresco. —Él no es de los que se interesan en mujeres. Y si lo haría, la menos que se fijaría, seria en ti. —Karin sintió como un puñal en el pecho al escuchar las palabras de Suigetsu. Mordió su labio; sus manos fueron apretando poco a poco arrugando su vestido. Frunció su ceño y se levantó dándole la espalda. Antes de irse, le dirigió unas palabras al chico de ojos color purpura.

—No te pedí tu opinión, Suigetsu —comentó la chica. —Me iré afuera un rato, para respirar aire puro. —informó sin voltear a verlo. —Y por cierto…

—¿Qué pasa? —el nombrado dirigió su mirada hacia la chica.

—Me molesta tu olor. No lo soporto… —la chica caminó hacia una de las puertas de la preparatoria, desapareciendo a la vista de todos. El albino quedó perplejo, y luego sonrió con un tic. Por otro lado, Juugo Le extrañó ese comentario que le dirigió su compañero a Karin.

—¿Por qué le dijiste eso? —interrogó Juugo a su amigo.

—_Tsk_… No sé porqué no soporto que ella esté pensando él. Como decirlo… Me molesta. —dijo, mientras que sus manos temblaban. —Y sobretodo, cuando ellos dos están juntos. —comentó tomando su último sorbo de refresco.

—¿Solo te _molesta_?—inquirió al ver que el chico albino miraba el vaso plástico.

—Claro, ¿Qué más podría ser? —dijo con una sonrisa. —Iré a traer más refresco. También platicaré con las chicas que están allá. Se quedaron con las ganas de que Sasuke las acompañaran. Las consolaré, hehe.

—De acuerdo. —dijo Juugo al mirar que Suigetsu se levantara de la mesa, saludando a las chicas, mientras que ellas lo ignoraba. —Se nota que te gusta Karin.

**XxX**

Karin estaba en la terraza de la preparatoria, apoyada contra las barrillas. Sus manos se apretaban a tal punto, que sus uñas marcaban la piel. Sus labios fueron mordidos por la misma chica, para no poder sollozar. Su orgullo no permitía tal acción. Las palabras que había escuchado anteriormente se repetían en su cabeza…

_"No te ilusiones. Sasuke no se fijará en ti…"_

Ella sintió que el albino tenía razón. Sasuke parece una persona sin sentimientos, seco, sin ni una gota de ese afecto que ella tanto deseaba.

_—_Sasuke... —musitó la chica. Suspiró y miró hacia el suelo, pensando en todo lo que había pasado. —Pero no perderé la esperanza. Sasuke tiene un olor que me fascina... Es distinto a los demás… —dedujo levantando la mirada y con un brillo en los ojos. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta y sin fijarse, tropezó con algo en el suelo y estaba apunto de caerse. Pero unas manos tomaron el brazo de la chica e impidió que su cara tocara el suelo.

—Ten más cuidado —mencionó ese chico que evitó la caída. La chica se sorprendió al saber quién la ayudó. Había reconocido su voz.

—¿Sasuke?…—dijo Karin pestañando dos veces, tratando de aclarar su vista.

—¿Qué haces aquí arriba, Karin? —preguntó el Uchiha. La chica con un poco de rubor y haciendo movimiento con sus lentes, tratando de disimular.

—Nada. Solo quise tomar aire fresco. —explicó la pelirroja, levantándose con ayuda del Uchiha.

Hubo un silencio repentino. Sasuke y Karin se quedaron en la terraza, mirando hacia las personas que entraban y salían de la escuela. La chica estaba tan nerviosa, que sus dedos se movían unos con otros. Por otro lado, Sasuke apoyaba sus brazos en la barrilla.

—¿Qué piensas de Suigetsu?—preguntó Sasuke de repente, con la vista hacia el horizonte. La chica se sorprendió ¿Por qué él preguntaría lo que ella pensara de ese albino? Frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos.

—¿Suigetsu? —repitió el nombre con extrañez. —Pues, por mí que se evapore… —respondió, mientras en su pensamiento, se imaginaba a una Karin calentando a Suigetsu, y este evaporándose. La chica reía con maldad en su interior. —¿Por qué lo preguntas? —inquirió la chica. Sasuke cerró sus ojos, y una brisa fría fue tocando cada parte de su piel blanca. Volvió abrirlas y miró a Karin con esos ojos negros e indescifrables. La pelirroja lo miraba un poco confundida. Vio como el Uchiha se le acercó y tomó su mano. Luego deslizó sus dedos hacia las muñecas y las tomó. Sasuke la miraba fijamente y se le acercó más. Ella no decía nada, pero su corazón palpitó más rápido por esa cercanía. Este no decía nada, solo la miraba… —¿Q-Qué haces Sasu…?—sus labios fueron sellados por las del Uchiha. Karin está totalmente en shock por la acción de Sasuke. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Si su corazón no había explotado antes, lo haría en ese momento. Pero ella luego, cerró sus ojos y dejó llevar por ese acto que siempre deseó. Un beso delicioso que los dos experimentaban, mientras que esas bocas se movían. El de cabellos azulados, que aun tenía en su mano, la muñeca de la chica, separó sus labios con las de ella, y la miró fijamente. La chica aun no abría sus ojos y susurró su nombre lentamente, sin entender nada. —Sasuke… Tú…

—Karin… —llamó Sasuke, y ella lentamente abrió sus ojos con las mejillas rojas y su boca un poco abierta. Aun sentía que el Uchiha no había soltado su muñeca. Pero luego vio que la mano de él se deslizo contra la de ella y las tomó. Ella volvió a mirarlo y se sonrojó aun más. —Volvamos. Hace frío aquí afuera… —comentó el Uchiha, mientras caminaban.

—Está bien… —concretó la de cabellos rojizos. No podía creer que el chico que más le gustaba, le besara. Sentía que iba a explotar de la emoción. —_"Su olor es tan delicioso…" _—pensó con un brillo en los ojos.

Sasuke no soltaba la mano de Karin y se dirigieron a la puerta. Vio al chico muy sereno, pero este apretaba más la mano de ella, con la intensión de no querer soltarla. Está sonrió y se aferró más a la mano de él. Ya lo había entendido...

Él no es de las personas que dicen lo que sienten; aunque no ha demostrado mucho sus sentimientos con otras personas. Sin embargo, con Karin fue distinto. Pudo por primera vez, reflejar lo que sentía por alguien, con esas acciones tan hermosas, sin decir ni una sola silaba.

Al fin y acabo…

_Un beso vale más que mil palabras…_

**Fin**

* * *

Bien, todos sabemos que Sasuke es asexual XD, y posiblemente hice mucho Ooc, pero es lo más "IC" que pude hacer ;w;

También parece un fanfic anti-SuiKa, pero no lo es XD... Yo amo mucho esa pareja XD

Espero que les haya gustado (?) Dudas, quejas o sugerencias, son bien recibidas C:

Saludos~


End file.
